Another life
by Lilly-EL
Summary: Cuddy gets into the hands of some crazy scientists. They change everything so that Cuddy swaps her life with her little daughter Rachel. Now is she the little girl and Rachel the career woman. Only House realizes that's something wrong. Maybe Huddy
1. Prologue

The rain is knocking against the windows. Lisa is jerking and looks out of it. A little sigh slips out of her mouth and some tears falls slowly down to the ground. How she could be getting in here? She doesn't understand it.

It feels like years since she is in that small, old room, with one old window which is barred and has an old, knarr ground. There's just a small bed and a small chair. Sometimes she thinks that that's making for children, but not for an adult. But she knows it better. She knows why she is here. She is just here, because Foreman has sold her. Sold to a group of crazy scientists. And she knows what they want. They want to find out the secret of the immortality. She sighs again. And now she is the guinea pig, a human guinea pig. Just because Foreman wants to has her job.

She jerks again as the door goes open. A huge man comes in and looks to her.

"Good morning Lisa." He says with a little smile in his face. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She says and her voice is full of sarcasm. "How it could be bad, if you're a prisoner?"

"Oh, Lisa." The man sighs and strokes over her hair. "You're not a prisoner. You just help us, okay? And it's not so bad to help us. You will see it. It gives you many advantages. You will be younger and live longer. Is that nothing for you?"

"I don't want to be younger. I like my age. And you know I have a little daughter. Who takes now care of her?"

"That's nothing you must know. There are people who have adopted her and take care of her know."

"I don't know them." Lisa says angry and looks to him. "And I want my daughter back. Let me go and give me her."

"No."

The man sneers and strokes her again.

"So now you come with me Lisa. We are now beginning our new experiment with you. It will be great and it doesn't hurt. I promise you, okay?"

"What if I don't go with you?" She asks and looks him deep in his eyes.

She doesn't want to follow him and makes a guinea pig out of her.

"Then I must sedate you. Do you really want this?"

Lisa wags her head. If they do anything with her, she wants to see it. She sighs quietly and follows him a long dark hallway to a huge laboratory.

As she was in her little room, she never has thought that it could be a so huge laboratory in there. But know she stands in it and the man looks to her.

"Okay Lisa." He says and smiles. "You're know in our little laboratory. I know it looks very big, but we have others in another house. That's so much bigger."  
"And what are we doing here?" She asks a little shy now. It's so huge all here and she is scared. What will they do with her? She doesn't know the answer. But will she know it?

The man lifts her up with a easiness she has never thought and commutes her on a chair.

"I'll give you a injection and then you will sleep. And if you are sleeping I make some other injections so that you will be younger when you wake up."

"Am I the only one with they're you do that?" She wants to know.

"No. We've did it with others. Some of them were older and younger then you. We have managed it that kids know are adults like you and me. Well, to be perfectly honest there is no one who takes care of your little daughter now. Now she is an adult herself."

"What? She is what?"

"She is an adult. Now she can take care of herself and she seems to be very lucky. She is now a forty-year old female and has a relationship. I'm sure you know him. It's your ex boyfriend. His name is Gregory House. And we give her your knowledge about the medicine. She lives now your life. And you… you can live another life now. We have thought on a special life. Your daughter has agreed. You will live now her life…"


	2. Surprise, surprise

When she woke up, she lay in huge bed. Lisa knew it. It was before these crazy things happened, Rachel's bed. And now it seemed that it would be hers.

Tired, scared and confused she began to cry until the door was going to open. Surprised Lisa looked to the woman, who came into the room and smiled to her. Who the hell was that? That couldn't be Rachel, or not? She wasn't sure, but the woman came to her and smiled more. Carefully she heaved little Lisa and strokes over her hair.

"Good morning sunshine" she said with a big smile. "How are you doing? Are you hungry?"

Lisa looked to her and couldn't understand it. Didn't she know anything? That the truth was that she is the mother and not her? She sighted and began to cry again. Rachel began to cradle her softly. But Lisa cried more and more. She didn't what that she must now live this life. She wasn't a baby, but Rachel didn't seem remembering at all.

Now Rachel sighted and went out of the room with Lisa. The little girl stopped crying and saw how Rachel was making breakfast.

"Honey, I must go to work soon" she said to Lisa and gave her a sandwich. "Marina will come and stays by you. Okay? But tonight I'm back, okay? Hope you have much fun. I love you."

She gave her a little kiss, but Lisa cried again. That couldn't be true. It was her first day in this stupid life and Rachel wanted to leave her alone? She wouldn't be here alone with Marina. She wanted to stay by Rachel, the only person she knew at the moment.

"Mommy doesn't go" she cried. "Want to stay by you. Please Mommy."

She cried louder and Rachel heaved her again.

"But mommy must go to work" she sighted. "I must earn the money that you could have toys and clothes and something to eat. I'm here tonight, I promise. But I really must go and Marina is here in five minutes."

Lisa cried more.

"Mommy, please. Want to go with you. Please, please, please, mommy."

Lisa was now more yelling than crying. She wouldn't stay here by Marina, she wanted to see what's now going on to the hospital. Rachel sighted and thought. Then she smiled.

"Okay honey" she said. "You can come with me. But that's just exception, because we must do something. It's a surprise for you."

Lisa smiled now and began to gleam with pleasure.

"Fine mommy" she said. "Want to have surprise now."

Rachel grinned and stroked over her hair.

"Later, honey. At first I will put clothe on to you. And you need a new diaper. And then I must call Marina. But then we can go."

Lisa nodded her head. She knew that how her behavior was now, everybody would think that she was just a little girl. And that would be better as that anybody would know the truth.

With a very bad mood, Lisa sat on the ground of Rachel's office. It looked like hers earlier, but there are some different. The color of the walls was now maize yellow, it had a carpeted floor and in the left there was a big white couch.

Her arm was full of pain because the surprise was a little tetanus injection. Even now, after a hour, she cried quietly and looked pissed off to Rachel. But she didn't attend her. She wrote on her computer, as the door was going open. Terrified Lisa looked to the door and saw nobody else as House. Rachel smiled.

"Hey darling" she said and stood up.

She gave him a softly kiss and House smiled.

"Hey" He said. "I'm just here because I want to say that now it's lunch time and I want to eat with you."

He looked at the ground and saw Lisa.

"Why is the garden gnome here?"

"No garden gnome" Lisa protested. "I'm Lisa."

It was unbelievable. Now she must from House hear that she was a garden gnome? If she ever would see the scientists or Foreman again, she would kill them for this. She needs an idea and this soon. How she could swap back? But for the first time she must follow Rachel and House, if she wanted something to eat.

"Mommy wait" She screamed over the floor and follows her to the elevator. "Want come with you."

Rachel smiled, heaved her and gave her to House.

"You go with Greg, okay honey? I must first do something other, but then I come to you."

Lisa sighted and looked to House. He didn't make any evidence that he have had a problem with this. So she just nodded her head and snuggled on House.

"See you later mommy" she muttered and let her carry to the cafeteria.


	3. Funny day

A little bit shy she looked to House. It was so different to saw him now. He was so huge, like a giant and that was it, was she made scared about him. But she knew he would be the only one who could help her to become her old life back. But how should she make him clear who she was?

"I'm Lisa" she tried it.

Maybe it could be so easy and he would remember the old Lisa. But he just smiled.

"I know. You're Lisa. You're the little monkey from Rachel" he grinned and stroked her. "Do you want to eat something until your mommy comes back?"

"No."

She wanted to cry at the moment, but she couldn't. She tried it again.

"I'm 40" she said nicely and smiled.

Now House began to laugh.

"40? Really? Then you must the smallest 40 year old woman I've ever met."

Lisa sighted and gave it up for the moment.

"Do you play with me?" she asked. "Please."

A bit unsure he looked to her. That was the first time that she asked him to play with her.

"I really would like to play with you" he said. "But I must now go to work. My team is too stupid to do it alone. But you can come with me, to my office, okay? Then later we can do play together, okay?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Okay Greg" she smiled and went with him to his office.

In the office, the team was waiting for House and looked a bit doubtfully to the little girl.

"House, what she's doing here?" Foreman asked and Lisa saw his fury that he still was in House team and not the Dean of medicine. She grinned.

"Play with Greg" she said proud and snuggled on him.

"Yeah I must play babysitter, because Rachel is busy. She sent me a message. So let her play and tell Daddy your stupid teenager problems."  
Lisa sat on the ground and began to play with House's ball. He smiled and looked to her, until he looked back to the team.

"It's our patient. Now he has a rush, too" Thirteen said, with looking to the playing Lisa.

"But the other symptoms are the same?" House asked and sighted.

The rest of the team nodded.

"And nobody of you had the great idea that that's could come from laying all day in bed?" he asked wider.

"We weren't sure" Foreman said.

Lisa watched them interested. She still played with the ball and it even made a little bit fun. But then the hit Foreman and he anathematized and railed to Lisa.

"Can you not watch what you do?" he yelled and looked angry to Lisa.

She became fear and began to cry.

"I'm sorry" she sniffed and ran to House.

But the truth was, it made her happy that Foreman had pain now. House looked a bit bad to Foreman.

"Relax" he said and kept her, so she could snuggle on him. "She's just a little girl. And now go away and look for the patient. All of you, understand me?"

The team nodded and went out just Foreman stayed and pitched a nasty look to Lisa.

"I want to hear an apology" he said angrily but House shook his head.

"No" he said. "You're not a little girl. But she is and she didn't do that deliberately. And know go, I want to play with her now, I promised it."  
Foreman sighted and left the room. House grinned.

"You make this good, little monkey" he said to her. "I'm proud of you."

He chucked her and caught her then.

"Shit" he anathematized. "My leg."

"Have you owie?" she asked worried. "Lisa can help you."

"Yeah I'm sure you can" he said pained, but smiled. "Common little monkey. Let us go to the drugstore. I need some candies. If you're bravely you became candies, too."

She nodded and followed him. Maybe it wasn't all so bad like the way it was now.


End file.
